Epiphany
by heatharrr
Summary: What would happen if Sweeney's plan for Mrs. Lovett failed? What if Toby stepped in just in time to save his beloved mum?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Sweeney Todd fan fic. I hope you enjoy it! Please review if you like it and want more! **_

* * *

Sweeney heard a loud screech come from the baking room down below his shop just when he was about to finish off his last_ customer _of the day. He hurriedly ran down the stairs outside of his barber shop. When he opened he door, he seen what was left of the Judge grabbing onto Mrs. Lovetts dress. He gave the Judge a good kick and freed Mrs. Lovett from his grip.

As Todd looked around the room to the pile of his last victoms of the day, he noticed one half way between the oven and the pile. He wondered why it was in the middle of the room, so he walked up to get a better look. What he saw gave him chills. It was his wife, he had murdered his own wife! He automatically thought back to when Mrs. Lovett told him about Lucy taking arsenic and dieing. _She must have lied to me_. Suddenly a plot for revenge struck his mind. _It sure wouldn't be too hard to convince her everything is all right, the woman would do anything for me. If I could just get her close enough to the oven..._

Toby, Mrs. Lovett's adopted son, walked in just in time to see that Sweeney Todd, his worst enemy, was about to shove his beloved mum into the oven. He ran up behind Todd and kicked him good and hard in the back of his leg. Todd stumbled to keep his balance but sent Mrs. Lovett to the ground inches away from the oven. Mrs. Lovett got up shakily and ran to Toby by the door. With tears streaming down her eyes, she glanced at Todd. A single tear rolled down his cheek and onto the lump of a body on the floor that was his wife. Mrs. Lovett wanted so badly to explain why she didn't tell him that his wife was still alive, but decided that it was not the time unless she wanted to be lying on the floor next to the Judge.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for such short chapters, it comes and goes so I publish what I get right away. I get way to excited! _**

**_Italics indicate thoughts._**

* * *

The days flew by, and it seemed like it had been weeks since Mrs. Lovett had spoken to Mr. Todd. Toby was furious that Mrs. Lovett still let him live there, everyday he would remind her of what Mr. Todd tried to do to her, but she always insisted that they give him time and he would be back to his normal self, well his Sweeney Todd self, in no time. That is what she hoped for anyways, but she couldn't bring herself to believe that it would actually happen. 

Mrs. Lovett ventured down to the baking room to fetch the last batch of pies she would make out of her latest meat supply. She sighed a deep sigh, wishing that Mr. Todd would talk to her again, or at least look at her. She casted her eyes on the oven that almost was her grave, and started to break down crying. She didn't know that Mr. Todd happened to be in the baking room with her.

Mr. Todd watched Mrs. Lovett from the dark corner of the room. He started to feel a pang of guilt for what he did to her. _She always looked out for me, cleaned up after my messes, and kept me good company, even when I didn't need or want it. And now I am too ashamed to even talk to her... I wonder what she thinks of me, if she will ever be able to forgive me..._

Another thought came to mind after he remember how she had lied to him. _She lied, and told me that my beloved Lucy was dead. She was so selfish. Lucy was alive and she wanted her out of the way so she could have me. She can't even compare to my Lucy..._

Todd got so angry at his last thoughts that he started throughing some pebbles across the floor, totally forgetting that Mrs. Lovett was there.

Mrs. Lovett heard the noise and jumped. Startled she called out into the darkness. "Who's there?"

Mr. Todd decided that it was time to settle some things. He stood up and walked into the light.

"Oh, Mr. T. You frightened me! Wot brings you down 'ere?" She had a frightened look in her eyes, but didn't want to show it so she glanced around the room, looking for something to focus on.

"I came down here to think, I didn't mean to startle you." He said, though not so honestly. He did come down to see her, but not with the intentions of being caught.

* * *

_I have a mind blank... I'll update when I think of more! _

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

They talked for about an hour on what to do about the meat pies, and the businesses that they ran. Finally Mrs. Lovett got up the courage to tell Mr. Todd the reason she lied to him about Lucy.

"She wasn't Lucy anymore, after she took that arsenic. She didn't know who she was, or who you were. I did it so you wouldn't have to see her like that. I didn't want you to be hurt even more. Seeing her like that would be worse than thinking that she is dead," Mrs. Lovett said with a concerned face.

Mr. Todd was speachless, contemplating every word Mrs. Lovett just told him.

_She was that concerned about me? She didn't mention ever thinking of a chance that there would be anything between us besides business. Maybe I don't have her figured out the way I thought I did, selfish, loud, annoying. I wish I could know what she is thinking. What a very complex woman, indeed._

Mr. Todd finally found some words to mutter out, "I didn't think anyone would care so much as to how I would feel. I'm so sorry Mrs. Lovett, for everything." He paused for a minute or two and added, "Thank you."

A slight blush crept upon Mrs. Lovett's pale face. _There must be some wot of a soul left in 'im after all. _

"So wot are we going to do about the business," Mrs. Lovett asked, returning to their casual conversation between the two business friends.

After having his revenge on Judge Turpin, he didn't know what he was going to do for the rest of his empty life. He thought about keeping at the murdering spree he was on, and then thought back to killing his wife accidentally. _I don't know if I can continue, even after how much more business it got Mrs. Lovett, and myself._

"I don't think it would be the best idea to keep on." Mr. Todd said solemnly.

"Well, then wot do you advise I do for me meat supplies? Them pussy cats is too quick."

Just as they were pondering on what to do, Toby came down after hearing one to many voices coming from the baking room.

"Wot is goin on here, mum?" Toby asked, a little worried.

"Me and Mr. T were just discussing business, you don't have to worry 'bout it deary."

"Dun worry 'bout it!? He nearly killed you the other night mum! How can you trust this... this.. monster!" Toby shouted.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, KID. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF DOING!" Mr. Todd shouted back, with rage in his eyes.

Mrs. Lovett stepped in and told Toby to go up to the shop and have one of her last pies and then make his way to bed. Toby obeyed and left, swiftly running up the stairs, leaving Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd alone once again.

"I think I am going to turn in to, busy day tomorrow." Mrs. Lovett turned towards the stairs, ready to leave when Mr. Todd grabbed her by the arm and said, "I will have more supplies for your meat pies by tomorrow morning, if you need."


	4. Chapter 4

After he was sure Mrs. Lovett was in bed and sleeping, Toby wandered around the shop looking for a bit of gin. Up above Mr. Todd was pacing, like usual. Toby wondered why he never needed to sleep. After about ten minutes, the pacing stopped. Toby heard heavy footsteps come down the stairs and stop outside of the shop door.

Mr. Todd went down to the baking room to check how many more pies Mrs. Lovett had down here to serve for the next day. He only found one rack of pies. He didn't know what exactly he was going to do to get the meat by tomorrow, but he promised that he would get some and knew that Mrs. Lovett needed it to keep up the business.

Toby was curious as to what was up in Mr. Todd's shop. The curiousity got the best of him, and before he knew it, he was half way up the stairs to the barber's shop.

He opened the door as carefully and quietly as he could. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. It was freezing cold, no different as the outside temperature. _How can he stand it being so cold in here?!_ He didn't know exactly what he was looking for, but he knew had limited time before Mr. Todd would come back up.

He started looking through the drawers in the little stand in the corner. He found Mr. Todd's most prized possessions, his razors, his friends. Toby took them each out individually, admiring the shine they all seemed to possess.

Toby heard the same heavy footsteps as before, coming up the stairs. He was trapped now, he was going to be caught. Frantically he put back the razors, and searched for a hiding place. He hid behind the cracked mirror on the other side of the small cold room.

Mr. Todd stormed in, not bothering to turn the lights on, he never had them on anyways. Something didn't feel right in the room. He looked around the darkness searching for something out of order. He noticed a drawer opened, almost falling out of the dresser, the one with his _friends_ in it. He rushed over and seen that they were in there.

He knew that who ever was in here didn't have any time to leave. He searched around the room some more, looking for the culprit.

Toby held his breath, hoping it wasn't going to be his last. Trying to re-adjust to the cramped place, his foot lost gripped and slipped into view of Todd.

"Who is in here!?" Mr. Todd closed in on the mirror, razors ready. Toby jumped out, planning on running out as quick as he could, but stumbled over his own feet and landed on the floor right in front of Mr. Todd.

Mr. Todd thought of a brilliant idea as he noticed who was in his shop. _Here is my chance to get rid of the little brat and get Mrs. Lovett her meat. How lucky I turned out to be tonight._

Mr. Todd knew he needed to make this one count, he knelt down to Toby and picked him up by his hair. With angry eyes, he started slicing his face into pieces.

He dropped him to the ground and shoved him in the shoot that leads down to the baking room. He cleaned up his shop quick and hurried down the stairs outside.

He finished up in the baking room, and went back to his shop to wait until morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Mrs. Lovett woke up excited, remembering what Mr. Todd had promised her. She would have been just as excited know that he was at least talking to her again, but he actually promised that he would do something for her. She got dressed in a hurry and ran down to the shop.

Mr. T was waiting at one of the tables. She found him with a blank expression staring out the window. She joined him at the table and sighed loudly enough to break his stare. He looked over at her and smiled a little smile.

Mrs. Lovett loved it when he gave her that little smile, she couldn't help but smile back.

Mr. Todd got up with a grin and walked towards the baking room. Mrs. Lovett followed.

Once down in the baking room, Mrs. Lovett spotted the fresh supply of meat and let out a chuckle. "At it again, Mr. Todd?"

"This was a special order, just in last night," Mr. Todd said, with his cold dark eyes reflecting the glow of fire from the oven.

Mrs. Lovett started making her pies, as her day would usually go. After she got done making the pies, she brought them upstairs and set them out and waited for customers.

At about noon, the customers started pouring in. Mrs. Lovett was so busy, she yelled for Toby but got no answer. _Thats weird, I haven't seen Toby all day. I wonder wot he is up to. _

Mrs. Lovett went and checked the room where he usually slept, but found nothing. She searched around the upstairs and other rooms, but there was no trace of him. _Maybe he went out with one of his little friends or something. _

Mrs. Lovett went up to Mr. Todd's shop. "Have you seen Toby at all today?"

"No, I haven't seen him since last night," he replied, no emotion or expression as usual.

Mrs. Lovett stared at him, she couldn't believe what she was thinking. _He wouldn't, he couldn't... nah.. I'm just over reacting... _

"Mr. T, you didn't... you wouldn't 'ave... ," she began, his eyes suddenly flared with anger.

"You wanted meat, I wanted revenge," Mr. Todd got up and started pacing.

A look of horror swept onto Mrs. Lovett's face. _How could he!? NO! He knew how much I loved Toby!_

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I LOVED THAT BOY, LIKE MY OWN SON. AND YOU JUST GO AND TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!?" Mrs. Lovett broke down, sobbing. She turned to face the wall, she didn't want him to see her cry.

Mr. Todd felt a tinge of guild, he knew how much she loved him, but his anger got the best of him. He looked down at his feet. _I didn't want to hurt her, to take away what she had of a family. Now how am I going to face her? _

Mr. Todd looked up when he heard the ding of the bell above his door. She left.


End file.
